Of Humans, Pop-Tarts and Sellings
by Pekenota14
Summary: Thor and Loki got to Earth. As Thor finds about Pop-Tarts, Loki tries to sell his big brother. When they return to Asgard, Loki realizes he was being an idiot trying to sell his brother while Thor struggles, having one Pop-Tart left. (Pre-Thor, Kid!Thor)


**My 100th fanfiction! Cheers for me *pops champagne* Ok, it's not that big deal.**

**This is based on the comic by... someone... All I know is that it is called "The last Pop-Tart" and it is completely adorable.**

**For this fanfiction consider Thor and Loki to be the age they were shown in Thor.**

* * *

Normal children take field trips to museums, parks, sometimes even closer cities. Asgardian children aren't _that _normal. But they still take a field trip; a very special one. Lady Maeva Surdotti is always in charge of taking young Asgardians older than ten-years-old (Earth's approximate age) to Earth. After knowing all about the Nine Worlds, those children are taken to the human's planet to get to know about it. King Odin obviously approved the decision once he knew it was Thor and Loki's day to go on the voyage.

Their expedition was short-timed. They'd have some time alone to explore and manage to get something to take back with them to Asgard, for further analyses. The main objectives of those trips were to show Asgardian kids that human children are just like them, apart from the magical powers. The children would have to watch and try to insert themselves among the humans. It was a good exercise of character building and selfless importance.

The year was 1967 and the city Los Angeles, beginning of August. The hot sun made the Asgardians seek for cover. Walking along the environs, they realize they were in a park. Thousands of people were lying down in the grass, their clothes looked funny and so did their hairstyles. A lot of smoke was in the air and a lot of songs were being sung and played in guitars. A skinny man walked with a guitar crossed over his shoulder, round shades, a thick moustache and a cigarette in his mouth. After him many people followed and the children couldn't understand why. Still, they didn't try to understand; that was the time they were given free time to explore.

Thor kept his brother close to him the whole time. They were given a certain period of time to explore without disturbing humans' lives, and yet try to blend in. Loki shortly left out of Thor's sight, much because of the eldest one's fault. Thor saw this one girl eating, sitting on the grass. He grasped the shirt over his stomach as it growled. He remembered Asgard's banquets and suddenly he was hungry.

Thor walked to her and asked. "What is that that you eat?"

"It's a Pop-Tart. Want one?"

"I would be grateful to hast one. A thousand thanks." The girl laughed when giving him one Pop-Tart. "Why do you laugh? Is there something wrong?"

"You talk funny."

"Oh," He mumbled. "I'm entertaining you with mine speaking arts then." He smiled and continued devouring Pop-Tarts with her. "Who gives these to you?"

"My mother."

Thor frowned, confused. "Is your mother your servant?"

"You're not from around I see." The girl told him and he just slightly nodded his head. "My mother buys these in stores."

"Where can I acquire them?"

Pointing at a store across the street, she said. "In that store. But you'll need money."

"Uhm," Thor hummed. "I do not own any money."

The girl smiled and stretched the Pop-Tart's box at him. "Take them."

Thor smiled and bowed, telling her. "Thank you milady."

While Thor was busy satiating his apparently endless hungriness, Loki was up to his things as well. He had been staring the homeless man for quite a while.

"Spare me a dollar." The man would say. Once money would be dropped on the cap he had in front of him, he'd continue. "God Bless you."

Approaching the man, Loki said. "So you just ask for money and people give it to you?"

"It's the life I'm left with, son."

Bending over, Loki picked up a quarter. "Is this much?"

"Don't you know the money?" The homeless man told him. "That's 25 cents; it's not much, but it is what some people manage to give me."

"Why do you get so happy over 25 insignificant cents then?" The poor man didn't find an answer to give to the boy. "If I sit down with you, do I get money handed over too?"

"Why would you need to sit down here with me for money?"

"Idiot things tutors tell us to do."

The man chuckled at his grumble, saying. "But you have to study and be educated; otherwise you may end up like me."

Quickly Loki's attention shifted off and he walked away. He had noticed the homeless man had a cardboard with things written on it. He'd get one too and join business with pleasure. Borrowing a piece of cardboard and marker pen he wrote:

_Brother for Sale_

_Only 50 cents_

Well, you think this world is a real nice place, but Loki thinks that it's a crime that he should have an older brother who picked on him all the time. So, he was going to sell him and leave on Earth.

Soon enough Loki was turned into a professional salesman, approaching people and telling them. "Hey, would anybody like to buy a slightly used big brother? Even if you have one now, trade him for another. He will help you with the chores, and he's fairly clean. The only problem is, sometimes he eats like a swine!"

Thor met with his brother, seeing him walking around with a card, yelling at people. With a mouthful of Pop-Tarts he asked him. "What are you doing, brother?"

"Oh, glad you've showed up." Turning to the passersby, he continued. "Brother for sale, only 25 cents. Price reduced by half!"

Thor nearly choked, saying. "Are you selling me?"

"Ten cents! Ten cents for a slightly used big brother!" Loki carried on, completely ignoring his brother. "He'll pick you up when you take a fall and he tells you funny jokes. He's nice and plays…" Loki put down the cardboard. "He's a nice brother and I guess he will suffice. My brother's not for sale," Looking back at his brother he told him. "not for any price."

The two smiled at one another. "I believe it's time for us to meet with Lady Maeva Surdotti."

Walking hand in hand soon the two brothers find Lady Surdotti and the others and are ready to return to Asgard. All the other children took objects they snatched from the ones resting on the grass; Thor and Loki managed to get a box of Pop-Tarts.

* * *

Thor's loud sigh made Loki ask him. "What's your problem?"

Sitting on the stairs that go up to their father's throne, Thor rattled the box he had brought from Earth and told him. "There's only one Pop-Tart left."

"Have the servants acquire you more."

"For that I need Earth's money and we're not going back to Earth and I'm hungry now." He whimpered.

"Fantastic," Loki said insensitive to his brother's _intense suffering_. "if that would be all I'll take my leave now."

"Ah-ha!" Thor praised. "I have the solution! There is this Midgardian expression: _give a man a fish and he eats for a moment but make that man the size of a fish and he eats for a day_."

"Thor…," Loki said, placing his hand flat across his face. "no…"

When he turned his eyes at Thor, he had his hands put together and puppy eyes, trying to convince him. Loki sighed and casted a spell, making Thor two inches tall. He was the size of the Pop-Tart and delighted, taking small bits on the toaster.

"Loki! Loki!" A high pitch voice called. Loki looked down at the floor and saw his tiny brother jumping to get his attention. "A thousand thanks."

Loki laughed; his brother's voice seemed to be on helium gas. Lying on his side on the floor, he watched him devouring the Pop-Tart with tiny bits. "Don't breathe," Thor yelled. "I'm being blown far away!"

The youngest one placed his hand on the floor, palm facing up. "Climb on top of my hand. I'll carry you around."

Seeing Thor struggling with the gigantic Pop-Tart, Loki put it in his hand and then it was only left for Thor to climb up too. Loki walked around Asgard with his brother in the palm of his hand, laughing. And to think he wanted to sell him…

* * *

**If you liked it give me a review. If you didn't, please do it as well. Help me improve!**


End file.
